


Secret's Out

by orphan_account



Category: Heathers
Genre: Chansaw, F/F, F/M, Gay, Heathers - Freeform, Homophobia, I don't know if all of these people will be in it, or more Idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9963596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Veronica Sawyer and Heather Chandler have been dating in secret for a while now, until a well-timed photo taken by Heather Duke could put everything at risk.





	1. Chapter 1

"What do you think is going on with Heather and Veronica?" 

Heather McNamara and Heather Duke were lounging in the latter Heather's basement, watching TV and waiting for the rest of their friends to show up. 

"What do you mean, what's going on?" Heather Duke said, lazily flipping the channels. "Nothing's 'going on'."

"I don't know," McNamara said skeptically. "They're always late when we hang out, and they spend a lot more time together than they do with either of us."

"Maybe she just likes her more than us?" Duke replied. "I mean, you're not exactly the epitome of 'cool'."

Heather looked down at her lap. "Yeah," she said weakly. "I just think it's strange."

"Quit pulling my dick, Heather." Duke laughed. "What are you getting at?"

"Maybe..." 

"Come on, Heather. Spit it out."

"Maybe they're, like... a couple?"

Heather Duke guffawed. "What are you on, Heather?" They're not a couple. It's not a crime for them to want to spend time together. Jesus."

Heather laughed softly, still not convinced. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right."

"I know I am," Heather said with a flip of her hair. "Ooh! I love this show!" The two girls settled in, their previous conversation forgotten. If Heather Chandler and Veronica Sawyer were a couple, they didn't care. 

Heather Chandler burst into the room, Veronica, as expected, in tow. "Fuck," she said, looking into a wall mirror, "my lipstick's all smeared. Veronica?" Veronica reached into her jacket pocket and handed over a bright red tube of lipstick. "That's better. I can't stand this brand, it smears like there's no tomorrow."

"Yeah, but it looks hot as hell," Veronica said, and the Heathers on the couch nodded. McNamara shot a pointed look at Duke, who dismissed it with the wave of a hand. "Alright, whatcha guys watching?"

"I don't know," Heather M said. "We're just sort of flipping channels. Do you have anything you want to watch?"

"Where were you two?" Heather D butted in. "We were waiting for, like, half an hour."

"Calm down, Heather. Jesus Christ." Heather pulled a bag of Corn Nuts out of her purse and tossed it to Veronica. "We were picking up some snacks down at the 7-11. Speaking of the 7-11, we saw that guy you used to date there what was his name? Jamie?"

"It was JD," Veronica said quietly.

"I mean, I didn't talk to him or anything. I never had a good feeling about that guy. He was fishy."

Heather Duke nodded knowingly. "They say he murdered three people at his old school."

"Oh my god, really?" Heather squeaked. "That's terrifying."

"It's probably just a rumor," Veronica said. "Does anybody want to go get some coffee?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Heather laughed, linking arms with Veronica. "If anybody wants to come, feel free."

Heather Duke started to stand up. "No," Heather McNamara whispered. "We can follow them and see what they do."

They heard the car engine start and slowly get further away. "Okay, let's go."

They got into Heather's Jeep, making sure to wait for a while until they followed Heather's Porsche to the coffee shop. When they got there, Heather McNamara peeked in the windows. "I don't see them. Maybe they went to a different coffee shop? Maybe they took it to go? Why aren't they in there?"

"Maybe because they're there," Heather Duke said grimly, pointing to the car, where the two girls were intertwined, attached by the mouth.

"Jesus Christ," Heather M said. "I expected them to be holding hands or something, not making out in Heather's car." 

Duke snickered. "Oh, imagine what the yearbook would pay to have this juicy tidbit of information." She held up her yearbook camera and snapped a picture of the two girls. "For future blackmail, you know."

McNamara swatted Duke in the arm. "No! We can't use a picture of them as blackmail! I know Heather can be mean, but that's just abominable!"

Heather smiled wickedly. "Exactly."

~

Veronica hadn't had a rational thought in weeks. Being with Heather was exciting, exhausting, and all-around exhilarating. Whenever she was near the other girl, her heart raced and her head pounded. As soon as they would be out of sight of everybody else, Heather would pin Veronica to the nearest wall and Veronica's thought process would short-circuit. 

"I wonder if the Heathers know," Veronica mused, lying next to Heather in her luxurious bed. They had long abandoned their clothes, their bare limbs tangled in an impossible braid. "I mean, it's not like we're necessarily hiding it, right?"

Heather snickered. "I would be impressed if they did know. I mean, it's not like either of them are the sharpest tool in the shed."

Veronica nodded. "I know, I just worry. You know what would happen if people found out."

Heather pressed a kiss to Veronica's lips. "Don't worry, babe. I'm a good enough actor for the both of us."

Veronica laughed. "Sometimes I wonder why I even fell in love with you in the first place." Heather hummed softly and kissed the other girl's neck. Veronica melted into the touch, her fingers winding in Heather's blonde hair. "And suddenly, the answer's coming back to me."

~

Heather and Heather had been arguing for half and hour about what to do with the picture. 

"Delete it! It's an invasion of privacy to keep that picture. It's especially bad if you spread it around school," Heather said, grabbing for the camera. "What would the school even do with it anyways? What do you earn from invading the privacy of your friends?"

"It's not really privacy if we stumbled upon them in an empty parking lot," Heather shot back. "With this in my power, I can ruin Heather Chandler. I can rule this school. Wouldn't you like to be the second-in-command to the queen of high school instead of a measly little lapdog?"

"What about Veronica?" Heather said, her hands and voice shaking. "Veronica's done nothing wrong. She never hurt you."

"With Veronica in the way, my shot at power is destroyed. If we remove the two most popular people in school from the spotlight, the only ones left are us. We can have all the glory we ever wanted."

~

Heather's radio had turned from pop music to a loud radio show, and Veronica got up to change it.

"No, 'Ronica," Heather said sleepily, grabbing the back of Veronica's bra and pulling her back onto the bed. "I like Hot Probs. Keep it on."

Veronica sighed in resignation, a smile playing on her face. She leaned back on the bed, wrapping her arms around Heathers torso, and listened to the show.

"Alright, honey. What's your name?" The radio announcer asked, only to receive mumbling on the other end. "I'm gonna need a name, darling."

"Um... Tweety," the voice said, her words shaking with nervousness.

Heather sat bolt upright. "Is that Heather?" Veronica sat up as well. "Goddamn it, Heather McNamara, if you say anything about-"

Veronica turned Heather's head towards her, her thumb rubbing circles in the blonde's jawline. "Shh. She's not going to say anything bad, don't worry."

"Well, my friend has this picture she took of my other two friends," Heather continued through the radio. "My friends were kissing in a car and my friend took a picture."

Veronica's face fell. "Shit."

"Now my friend wants to sell the picture to the yearbook or spread it around school and I don't want her to do it. I don't know how to make her not do it."

Heather switched off the radio. Her voice was small and unsure. "Fuck me gently with a rusty chainsaw."

"She has a picture," Veronica said, standing up and throwing on her shirt. "We have to go talk to her about this."

Heather said nothing. 

"Do you hear me? Heather Duke has a picture of us and if we don't confront her about it she might give it to the yearbook. Where would that get us?"

Heather stood up and walk towards where Veronica was standing in the middle of putting on her coat. "I assume she'll give it to them on Monday, hmm?" She hummed, her fingers lightly tracing Veronica's collarbone. "Thirty hours to live. Might as well go out with a bang, right?" Heather pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the underside of Veronica's jawbone, looking up at her girlfriend's face as the brunette sighed in rapture.

"Do you have a plan about any of the whole picture issue?"

Heather leaned in. "I do have a plan," she whispered into Veronica's ear. "It's called get on the damn bed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes were made.

Veronica got a ride with Heather like she did every morning. Heather Chandler kept one hand on the wheel and the other hand intertwined in the other girl's.

"What do you think Heather's going to do with the pictures?" Veronica asked, looking out the window. "I mean, she pretty much has your power in her hands. She could do whatever she wanted."

Heather snorted. "Like she would ever have the balls to do something like that. She doesn't have friends aside from you and me. Why would she risk her only lifeline to popularity just to spite us? It's unlikely."

"Unlikely is different than impossible," Veronica said worriedly, running a hand through her hair. "There's a chance."

"Calm down, 'Ronica. She's not going to do anything. Today's going to pass like any other day, just you wait."

Veronica sighed. "I sure as hell hope you're right."

Heather and Veronica got all the way to homeroom without anything strange happening. Veronica was just starting to believe that Heather Duke really had done nothing, and was hoping this whole scare would blow over.

That is, until Kurt and Ram confronted Veronica in homeroom.

"Hey, 'Ronica," Kurt said with a sneer. "How's Westerburg's resident homodoing today?"

Veronica paled. She had done it. Heather Duke had spilled the beans. They were done for. 

"My buddy Kurt asked you a question," Ram said behind him. "You better answer, homo. You're in trouble enough as is."

Veronica gulped. "...Hey, Kurt. Hey, Ram. Did you do the math homework last night?"

Kurt chortled. "No. Duh."

"I bet you didn't get much studying done last night either," Ram said, pulling out a copy of the student newspaper, a large image of Heather and Veronica kissing in the car gracing the front page. "Too busy screwing your girlfriend?"

Veronica slammed her hands on her desk. "It doesn't fucking matter. It doesn't matter because in a year, I'm going to be away at college and you're going to be some gas station attendant wishing you had studied instead of picking on innocent people!"

Kurt grabbed the front of Veronica's jacket and pulled her face close to his. "What I don't understand," he hissed, "is why Heather Chandler could ever love a disgusting slut like you."

"Alright, guys, break it up!" Ms. Fleming yelled over the din of her class. "Is that any way to treat a fellow student?"

Kurt let go of Veronica's jacket and sat down at his desk with a snarl. "Heather, can you pass out papers?"

Heather McNamara, always bubbly, rose out of her seat mechanically. She slid Veronica her paper and as she passed her desk whispered "I tried to stop her, I swear. I'm so sorry." Veronica looked down at her pencil. "Veronica, please. It wasn't my fault!" 

"Alright, Heather, enough chatting," Ms. Fleming called from the side her desk. "Half of the class still doesn't have the paper. We don't have all day!"

Heather gave Veronica one last apologetic look before moving on with her stack of papers. Veronica filled out the worksheet with her head down, refusing to look up at where she knew Kurt and Ram would be.

It wasn't just Kurt and Ram, though. Her entire day felt like she was a monkey in a zoo and everybody had come to see a show. Veronica held her head high and didn't talk to anyone, especially not Heather Duke. Confronting Kurt and Ram was easy enough, but Veronica had no idea what would go down if she confronted Heather about what she had done.

Lunchtime came and out of habit, Veronica sat down at her usual table. Heather McNamara came first, bearing a lunch tray with a measly salad and a carton of milk. 

"Really, I'm so sorry," she said, sadly spearing a piece of lettuce with her fork. "I didn't think she would do it at all. I don't even have much of an appetite, and you know how much I love pizza day."

Veronica sighed and absentmindedly swished the straw around in her milk. "It's okay. I forgive you, it's just Heather that I can't forgive."

"I told you, I never thought she would do it!"

Veronica laughed. "I didn't think she would do it either, so you're not alone."

Heather nodded and looked back down at her salad.

"Hey, babe. How's the day been going?"

Veronica looked up at Heather who had sat down next to her with three slices of pizza. "Not here, Heather." She gestured to her plate. "Are you really going to eat three slices of pizza?"

Heather Chandler laughed. "Everybody already knows we're dating," she said, slapping Veronica on the shoulder. "It's no use hiding it. And no, I'm not going to eat three slices of pizza. It's for Heather."

She handed two pieces of pizza over to Heather McNamara, who gladly took them. "You remembered about pizza day!"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't expect it to happen again," she said, biting into her own pizza. "You never answered my question. How was your day?"

Veronica shrugged. "A little bit less than subpar, I guess."

Heather snorted. "Was it Kurt and Ram? God, I'm glad they're graduating next year."

Veronica's face fell and she looked down at her plate. "Well, so am I. And you're going to be the last Heather standing and I don't know if everyone's going to be so submissive when you don't have the rest of us to back you up."

Heather guffawed. "Well, fuck me gently with a chainsaw! Veronica doesn't think I can protect myself!"

"That's not what I said, Heather, and you know it."

"You know what?" Heather said, leaning into Veronica, her blond hair brushing the sides of her face. "They didn't bother me at all today. I went through my day without a single 'homo' thrown my way. And you know why? Because they're scared of me! Nobody dares touch me, even while my Veronica in shining armor is off in advanced trigonometry. So you know what? I think I can handle myself."

Heather McNamara gulped audibly from behind Veronica. "I'd hate to butt in, but the last Heather has arrived."

Heather Duke was standing above them, hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. "Trouble in paradise, girls?"

Veronica shuddered. "Yeah, I'm never going to forgive her."

"Aw, that wasn't very nice, Veronica!" Heather pouted for a second before smiling and sitting down next to Heather McNamara. "I did what I had to. The student paper had been drab for a while, right? Well, I spiced it up!"

Veronica slapped her palms against the table. "That's not spicing it up, Heather! That's betrayal and blackmail and... and... evil!"

Heather Chandler put a hand on Veronica's shoulder, pulling her back down. "Babe, calm down." 

Heather Duke rested her head on her hands. "Ooh, so it's true? You really are together?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" Heather growled, gripping Veronica's shoulder tightly. 

Heather smiled demurely. "No, no, of course not. Just maybe... some of the students will?" 

Heather glared at the other girl. "What do you-"

"Heeeeyyyyy, 'Ronica." 

Veronica sighed and put her head on the table. "Jesus fucking christ, Kurt. Leave me alone."

Kurt laughed. "Ram's here too, you know."

"Oh, I'm so relieved."

Heather sat back in her chair and crossed her legs, sweetly tying her hair up with the red scrunchie around her wrist. "Are we gonna have a problem?"

Kurt laughed. "Only if you're willing to fight."

Veronica lifted her head off of the table and batted Heather's hand away when she tried to move the hair from her eyes. "What the fuck do you want?"

"We want a favor," Ram said, smirking at his friend. "You see, our dads seem to think we're dirty homos too. However..."

"If one of you slept with us, it'd really help our case. There's nothing more manly then turning a homo straight, am I right?" Kurt dragged his fingertips along Veronica's shoulders. She shuddered. "We're not picky."

Heather sneered. "That's what you want? You want us to sleep with you to prove to your dad that you're not gay? That's pathetic."

"Okay, so I guess Heather's out of the game. What say you, 'Ronica?" Ram purred, taking a lock of her hair and twining it between his fingers. Both Veronica and Heather looked noticeably disgusted. "Wanna help out your friends?"

Heather McNamara looked around and her friends, her face contorted with indecision and regret. "I don't-"

"Your friends?" Heather Chandler stood up from the table, her face and neck reddening out of anger. Her words dripped with disgust and rage. "What's your damage? I have done nothing that could make you think I'm your friend. I can't possible fathom what put that in your head!" Veronica stood up beside her girlfriend, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Without any warning, Kurt lurched forward and kissed Heather. All around the cafeteria, gasps and mumbles penetrated the din of the room. Kurt pulled away from Heather Chandler, who looked scarred. Veronica made a sound of indignation and without a change in expression punched Kurt in the face.

The nervous energy that had been buzzing in the cafeteria exploded. There were cheers and shrieks and boos and heckles, and Veronica's vision was blurred with rage as she was pulled away from her friends by the strong hands of one of the teachers. Kurt and Ram's friends were whooping and jeering, and Heather Duke had made an escape out of the cafeteria while Heather McNamara screamed at the boys.

Veronica's brain short-circuited in the same way it did around Heather, where there was so much raw emotion she couldn't process it. Her vision slipped in and out and the next thing she knew, she was sitting on one of the small chairs in the principal's office with her parents sitting on either side of her and Heather's parents on the other side of the room. 

"You see, your daughter was completely out of line. To physically assault another student is something we can't pardon, Mr. and Mrs. Sawyer." The principal was sitting at the table, his hands folded and his face stoic.

"Only because he assaulted Heather first," Veronica said, still taking in the room around her as she spoke. "You can't just go around kissing people without their consent! Heather can back me up, I know she will. Wait, where is Heather?"

The principal looked down at his desk and cleared his throat. "Heather Chandler was... how do I put this... injured."

Veronica snorted and leaned back in her chair. "What do you mean, injured?"

"After your little... fight with Kurt Kelley, Ram Sweeney pushed Heather, where she fell into the table and broke her arm, along with some other external injuries. It shouldn't be that big of an issue." He winked. "I'm sure she'll be up in no time, don't worry."

Veronica's mom straightened up in her chair. "And what's going to happen to these boys? After all, they did assault another student and caused more serious injury than a simple punch."

"I'm assuming they'll be facing suspension?" Veronica's dad asked, nodding to Heather's parents in agreement.

Heather's mom's face hardened. "I want these boys to be properly punished, I agree."

The principal coughed. "We haven't contacted their parents yet, but I'm sure that I can find out something that suits you all."

"You mean you haven't even called them? It's been hours since the incident." Heather's dad was indignant. "I can't believe this. My daughter's in the hospital right now in a coma and I don't know what you're trying to do to rectify that."

The principal coughed again, louder. "Look, I can't control everything. I have no choice but to suspend your daughter, Mr. and Mrs. Sawyer. Mr. and Mrs. Chandler, your daughter isn't suspended because she didn't actually assault another student. When Veronica returns to school next Monday, she'll have to go to counseling lessons with Heather with Mrs. Fleming. This is non-negotiable. I will see what I can do about Kurt and Ram." With this, he ushered the two families out the door with a sense of decisiveness that only a principal can muster. "Goodbye. If you have any questions, feel free to contact me." With that, he shut the door to his office with a slam.

Veronica and her parents walked to the car in silence. It wasn't until they reached the car that her mom broke the silence. 

"Why did you do it, Veronica?" She asked with a sigh, opening the car door and tossing her purse in the backseat. "Heather's a capable girl, and you know that."

"I know she is," Veronica said. "I just... needed to protect her." She laughed. "It sounds kind of ridiculous. It sounds like I needed to defend her honor or something."

"That's nice," her dad said from the front seat. "It's nice that you're such good friends with her."

Veronica hummed a noncommittal reply from the backseat, which seemed to satisfy her parents. 

"I just hope you'll be able to keep your grades up," Veronica's mom said. "Maybe we can get that Heather Macintosh to deliver your homework to you. She seems like a nice enough girl."

Veronica laughed. "Heather McNamara, mom. Yeah, she could bring me my homework."

"Well, I'm glad we have that figured out."

Veronica's dad handed her a piece of paper as they pulled into the driveway. "What's this? My eviction notice?" Veronica asked, shouldering her backpack and slamming the car door. 

He laughed. "Don't be so dramatic. I found the visiting hours for the hospital and wrote them down in case you wanted to go visit Heather. As far as I know, she's still in a coma, but I would ask some of the doctors at the hospital instead of me."

Veronica shoved the paper into her pocket and smiled. "Thanks, dad."

Veronica's dad ruffled her hair and headed up the stairs to his study. "No problem, kiddo."

Veronica slumped upstairs and collapsed on her bed, pulling out the slip of paper her dad had given her. "VISITING HOURS: 2:30-5:30 MONDAY THROUGH FRIDAY" the paper read. 

"It's my fault," Veronica mumbled to herself. "I punched Kurt first."

She groaned and pulled out her diary from her bedside table, clicking the pen more times than necessary. "Dear diary," she wrote, chewing the end of the pen as she thought. "Heather's in a coma with a broken arm and it's all my fault. For the first time, I'm starting to think that the way Heather affects me might not be a good thing. I want full control of myself all the time, not just when I'm not near my girlfriend." Veronica cringed at her wording. "Is she my girlfriend? I don't even know anymore. I guess we don't have to hide anymore since the entire school saw that picture of us making out. I give up."

Veronica groaned and flopped back onto her bed. The phone next to her bed rang, and Veronica smashed a pillow over her ear to block out the noise.

"Veronica, pick up the phone!" Her mom yelled from downstairs, making Veronica sit up and grab the phone.

"Hi, Veronica!" Martha Dunnstock's voice said through the phone. "I heard about your suspension."

"Oh, thank god it's you." Veronica sighed. "I don't think I could've handled anybody else."

"It's really unfair that they suspended you. After all, Ram actually sent Heather to the hospital. You just threw a punch."

"Speaking of which, what happened to Heather?"

Martha hesitated over the phone. "You don't know?"

"Just tell me what happened, Martha," Veronica said irritably. "I can handle it. I'm not a fifth grader."

"One of the cafeteria aides pulled you away, and tried to get Heather away too, but Ram shoved her into the table and she hit her head hard."

Veronica winced. "What about The broken arm?"

Martha laughed. "I mean, you can probably figure that out for yourself."

Veronica chuckled weakly. "Yeah."

There was a pause. "I'm sorry if this intrusive," Martha said quietly, "but are you and Heather actually... you know... together?"

"Yeah," Veronica said, running her hands through her hair. "I guess. We haven't really... talked about it, but I assume we are."

"I'm sorry," Martha said, almost a whisper. "That's hard."

Another long silence. "What did Kurt and Ram want, anyway?"

Veronica laughed, happy to break the tension. "They wanted us to sleep with them! A big load of the 'turn a gay girl straight' bullshit."

Martha laughed alongside her. "I can believe that. That's certainly something they would do. Oh! Sorry, Veronica, but I have to go. My mom wants me."

"That's okay. Bye, Martha," Veronica said. "It really was nice talking to you."

~

"I can't believe it!" Heather Duke exclaimed, shoving a handful of popcorn into her mouth. "All the trouble I went through, and Heather's more popular than ever!"

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Heather McNamara said softly, slowly sipping her drink. "I mean, did we really want to hurt Heather Chandler?"

"Yes!" Heather said, exasperated. "That was exactly the point! What we didn't factor in was the fact that maybe people would actually care! I mean who were those idiots who sent flowers?"

Heather looked down at her lap. "I sent her flowers," she mumbled. "I want her to get better. She may be mean, but she doesn't deserve this."

"What's your damage, Heather?" Heather shouted, causing the other girl to shriek. "She has done nothing but torment us for the years that we've known her."

"You know what?" Heather McNamara said, standing up from Heather's couch and grabbing her coat. "So have you. I'm going to leave and hope that you realize the hypocrisy of what you're saying!"

"Goddamnit, Heather!" The other girl yelled. "I'm your only real friend here!"

"I'm going to go and visit Veronica. Goodbye, Heather."

~

Veronica spent the whole of Tuesday moping.

"Don't you have homework to do, Veronica?" Her mom would ask every time she came downstairs. "Oh, never mind. School isn't over yet."

"I'm just going to get some food, mom," Veronica would reply. "I'm fine."

She spent most of the day in her room, waiting for 2:30 to come. 2:30, when she could see her girlfriend. Her unconscious girlfriend. 

With 2:30 also came confusion about driving. "I can't drive you, Veronica," her mom said. "Your father's got the car. Who do you ride to school with?"

"Heather."

"Oh." Her mom put down her book, thinking. "What about Heather Duke?"

"No, I don't want to get a ride with her." 

"Okay... well, I guess you'll have to ride your bike." Her mom picked her book back up again, signaling to Veronica that she was going to bike and that was that. 

Veronica grabbed her bike out of the garage and started pedaling towards the hospital, hoping to god Heather would be awake. The last time she had been in the hospital had been... JD. JD wasn't in the hospital, of course. It was Heather's "suicide". The Drano hadn't killed her, only sent her to the hospital and had led to their first kiss. Veronica winced at the memory of JD, but smiled as she remembered kissing Heather for the first time.

The warm spring air turned icy as Veronica remembered what Heather Chandler had said. "Speaking of the 7-11, we saw that guy you used to date there what was his name? Jamie?"

That was so Heather, to forget the name of the guy who tried to kill her. Of course, she didn't know it was JD. She thought it was a complete accident. 

Veronica came smoothly into the parking lot of the hospital and locked up her bike. She walked up to the hospital desk, carding her fingers through her hair. "Um... hi. I'm here to see Heather Chandler?"

"Oh, yes. Room 283, right this way."

Veronica inhaled quickly as she walked towards Heather's hospital room. The desk clerk smiled and pushed open the door. "Room 283, here you go."

Veronica mumbled a quick thanks and walked in the door, scared of what she might see. 

"Veronica! Thank god."

Heather was sitting in the hospital bed, admittedly weak and tired-looking, but awake and alive. 

"Heather? I thought you were in a coma."

Heather inspected her nails nonchalantly. "As of an hour ago, I was." 

Veronica sat down at the edge of Heather's hospital bed. "How are you?"

She laughed. "Honestly, I feel like shit. I have a concussion, a broken arm, and I have bruises all over my body."

"I would kiss every one of those bruises," Veronica said, leaning back onto her arms.

Heather snorted. "Veronica, as much as I love fucking you, you really suck at initiating sex."

Veronica laughed. "Oh, fuck you."

"You wish."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So sorry for such a long wait. Happy pi day! I don't think non family members were allowed in hospitals in 1989, but I don't care. Also, I'm pretty sure Veronica can drive but whatever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some shady JD and a little bit of Kurt and Ram being assholes. Pain medication is a bitch.

"I feel so liquidy right now."

Veronica laughed, running a hand through Heather Chandler's hair. "I don't know why Heather would possibly sell the yearbook pictures of us making out," she said. "You all hyped up on pain medication is much more interesting."

"Don't patronize me," Heather mumbled from her hospital bed. "You little bitch."

Veronica snickered and shifted her weight sitting next to Heather on the bed. "Sweetie, stop."

"Who's sweet?" Heather said, batting away Veronica's hand from her hair. "I'm hardcore. I'm... bittery."

"Bittery?"

"Bittery, buttery, bootery, bippity-boppity-boo, whatever." Heather yawned and rolled over, grumbling at her cast. 

A nurse knocked silently at the frame of the open door. "Is she asleep?"

"Yeah," Veronica said quietly. "Why?"

"She's been a right pain to give her meds to awake, so we've been giving them when she's asleep."

Veronica snorted. "She's always a pain."

The nurse smiled. "She didn't seem very nice to you. Calling you a 'little bitch' and such. Is it just the medication doing that?"

"No, trust me," Veronica said, getting up from the bed and shouldering her backpack. "It's a term of endearment. If I thought being called a little bitch was an insult I don't think I would've made it past seventh grade."

It was the nurse's turn to laugh. "Well, I'm glad to see everything's in order. You can wake her up now, we've dealt with everything we need to."

Veronica gently nudged Heather on the shoulder. "Heather? Heather, wake up."

"Quit pullin' my dick!" Heather slurred, refusing to move. "I don't wanna wake up."

Veronica turned to the nurse and shrugged. "The Heather has spoken," she said. "I only wish I had a video camera with me."

The nurse giggled and shooed her out of the room. "Alright, you need to get home. Got to make sure you don't miss supper!"

Veronica smiled as she left the room. "I'll put in a good word for you at the front desk, Deb."

Veronica whistled cheerfully as she biked home from the hospital. Sure, her girlfriend was in the hospital with a broken arm and a concussion and was taking heavy pain medications, but at least she was entertaining. 

Heather McNamara called her later that night to check up on how Heather was doing. "I'm really sorry I haven't been able to visit her," she said into the phone. "But with school and all I just don't have time. Maybe on the weekend?"

"I'm sure she would like that. Or maybe not, I don't have any interest in knowing what goes on in her brain."

Heather laughed. "So, how was she today? You said she was just waking up when you got there."

Veronica giggled at the memory. "Yeah. So she wakes up and sees me and the first thing out of her mouth is 'I feel so liquidy right now'. I mean, what the hell does it mean to feel 'liquidy'?"

Muffled voices sounded from Heather's side of the phone. "I've got to go. I'm glad Heather's getting better; keep me posted. I'll try to see her on Friday after school."

Veronica hummed in response. "Okay. Bye, Heather." A click. Veronica sighed with the phone to her ear before setting down the phone and lying down on her bed, grabbing her diary.

"Dear diary," she wrote, sticking out her tongue in thought. "I'm starting to not feel so guilty about Heather. I mean, I couldn't possibly known what would happen. I wasn't thinking. I am, however, feeling quite starved for Heather. I don't think I've gone for this long without her since we got together."

Veronica thought for a moment longer before setting down her diary and putting on her jacket. "Hey, mom?" She yelled downstairs. "I'm going to go for a walk. That cool?"

Without waiting for an answer, Veronica left the house with a slam of the door. It was a warm fall night, the type of night where Veronica would probably try and take Heather for a romantic picnic in the park but would probably end in an agressive make-out session. That was Heather. She was never satisfied with slow silence, she needed to be in charge of the action.

Veronica sighed as she walked to the park, taking in the trees turned red from the fall. Somebody had a bonfire going, and the smell of wood smoke was intoxicating. There were kids in the park, like always. There were some kids dramatically reciting monologues on the picnic tables and some kids were smoking in the corner.

Veronica sat down underneath one of the trees with a worn copy of Moby Dick, humming quietly to herself as she read. 

"Heeyyyy, 'Ronica." 

Veronica startled and slammed the book closed, looking around wildly for the source of the voice.

It was Kurt and Ram, the two leaning against the tree with wicked smiles on their faces. Veronica sighed. "Oh, you're there."

"What the fuck do you mean?" Ram asked, losing a layer of suave coolness.

"I half expected you to descend down from the trees like... creepy rape ninjas."

Kurt and Ram laughed awkwardly, sharing nervous glances. "I'm going to ignore that."

Veronica smirked. "What do you want?" 

Kurt smiled and trailed his fingers along the bark of the tree, very obviously trying not to wince. "We're here to remind you of the offer we made to you at lunch."

"To fuck you guys?" Veronica snorted. "You wish."

"We do wish, Veronica." Ram said, ignoring the sigh of aggravation Kurt made. "Out here, no one can hear you scream."

"People are literally sitting right there, Ram." Veronica said, gesturing to a group of teenagers with a camera filming each other. "They can probably hear everything we're saying."

"Look, you little skank, this isn't over." Kurt quickly dropped his volume and retreated back the direction he came from, beckoning for Ram to do the same. "We'll get you at school. We're gonna have the perfect trap waiting for you when you come back on Monday, I promise."

Veronica nodded calmly, opening her book to mask the shaking of her fingers. "Okay, Kurt. Keep thinking that."

"Our offer still stands, Veronica!" Ram yelled in one last desperate attempt. "Remember that!"

Veronica looked back at her book. Suddenly, the night wasn't so pristine. The soft breeze felt icy, and the small groups of teenagers placed haphazardly around the park didn't feel safe anymore; they felt constricting. Veronica pulled her jacket tighter around her and got up to walk home.

"Greetings and salutations, mon ami," a familiar voice said from behind Veronica. "Care for a chat?"

Veronica turned around with a snarl on her face to see JD in all his glory draped over the lower branches of a tree. He dropped down from the branch and stood in front of her, holding out a package of cigarettes to offer her. "Get away from me," Veronica said, backing up until her back hit another tree. "How'd you find me?"

"Hey, if my old man's work says to go back to Sherwood, Ohio, then we go back to Sherwood, Ohio."

Veronica turned around and started walking away from JD, hoping he wouldn't follow her. "So, what'd I miss at Westerburg High? Any good gossip?"

"No."

"Aw, come on!" JD whined, putting a hand on Veronica's shoulder, who quickly pulled away and picked up her walking speed. "Get together with any cute boys after me? What has become of the almighty Heather Chandler?"

"I'm dating Heather Chandler," Veronica said coolly, "and it's none of your business, is it?"

"Well if I'm going to be going to Westerburg," JD said, "I'm going to need to know about what's going on."

Veronica turned down a small side street, ignoring the fact that it wasn't her street. "You don't need to know anything, JD. Goodbye."

JD seemed to take this as final and surrendered, backing away before taking off at a jog back the way he came, his long jacket billowing horrendously. Veronica sighed and leaned back against the fence of some quaint little suburban house. She was safe for now.

 

Veronica spent the day inside watching TV in her living room, curled up alone. She couldn't help but imagine Heather there with her, her arms around her shoulders and her lips on her own. But for now, she was alone in the house with her thoughts and her fear of her old boyfriend climbing through the window next to the couch. 

With a shudder, Veronica flew to the window and double-checked the locks. She pulled down the shades and fell back onto the couch, unsatisfied with her safety. With a yawn, Veronica changed the channel on her TV and pulled her blanket tighter around herself. 

It was weird, Veronica thought, that JD would come back. He doesn't seem like the type of person to come visit the same place twice. 

With a shrug, Veronica settled back into her couch and turned to watch the TV until 2:30.

 

Veronica chose to walk to the hospital instead of bike. Maybe it was the air, maybe it was the birds; something told her to walk instead of bike. That something inside of her shriveled up and died, however, when Veronica saw the large mass of JD's coat looming in the distance. With a silent prayer, Veronica shut her eyes and hoped that JD would let her pass without talking to her. She was not so lucky.

"Greetings and salutations, Veronica!" JD called as soon as she was in talking distance. "I was just thinking about you."

"Speak of the devil," Veronica muttered against her will. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk, Veronica."

She quickened her pace. "Talk about what? You need another 'favor'? Who do I need to forge a suicide note for this time?" Veronica spat, refusing to look JD in the eye. "I'm done with you. I have a life, I have friends, I have a... a girlfriend, and I don't need your abuse to feel validated!"

JD fanned his hands. "I don't need anything. I just want to chat. No alternative motives, I swear. Just talking." 

"I don't want to talk with you, JD." Veronica's hands balled into fists. "I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore."

"Come on, baby, don't be like that!"

Veronica stopped dead in her tracks. "Baby? I am not your baby. There are people in my life now who get to deserve me baby and you do not you do not have that right!"

JD grabbed her arm and Veronica pulled away in disgust. "Like who? Do you not love me anymore? Did you not love me?"

Veronica turned to face JD, tears shining in her eyes. "I did love you, JD. I loved you so much that I made mistakes that almost killed my best friend. I loved you and that was the biggest mistake I have ever made."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeyo! Don't have much to say. My friend has said "I feel so liquidy right now" before but it was at 2 in the morning so I'll pardon her. Claire, if you're reading this (I hope you're not) I hope you don't mind me using your weirdness as a writing prompt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets real.

Veronica wasn't sure why everyone in the hospital kept staring at her. Maybe it was because she was sobbing grossly while walking through the halls of the hospital. She was fairly sure the doctors were an inch away from putting her in a hospital bed as well, but she didn't care.

The door to room 283 was open, which was new. Veronica stuck her head into the room only to find it empty. She sat down on the empty hospital bed, waiting for a nurse or doctor to walk by and tell her where Heather was. Veronica grabbed a tissue out of the box next to the hospital bed and tried to compose herself.

Veronica was taking deep breaths with her eyes closed when Heather walked into the room. She was wearing normal school clothes instead of the rumpled hospital gown she had been wearing for the past few days. Her red jacket was draped over her shoulder due to the brace on her arm. 

"Heather?"

"Good news, bitch," Heather said, pulling on her shoes and kissing Veronica quickly. "I get to go home. We're going shopping."

Veronica stood up in confusion. "Wait, what? When did this happen?"

Heather grabbed her purse off of a chair by the hospital bed. "Yeah, yeah," she said, checking her hair in a compact mirror. "They're letting me go home. My arm wasn't as bad as they originally thought, so I can go home with just a brace. They were really just keeping me because of the concussion, blah blah blah." Heather stopped reapplying her lipstick and thought for a second without looking at Veronica. "Were you crying?"

"How can you tell that I was crying?" Veronica asked. "You barely looked at me."

"Please. I don't need to see you to know you've been crying. You have this terrible sniffle thing that you do. I've heard you crying in the bathroom plenty of times."

Veronica sighed. "I hate you. Let's just check you out of here and continue on with our lives."

"Oh no we won't," Heather said, putting a hand on Veronica's chest, preventing her from leaving the room. "First, you need to tell me why you were crying."

Veronica hesitated. She didn't want to say that it was JD, that would in no way end well. "It was... Kurt and Ram."

Heather's face became almost dangerously seething as a scowl split across her face. "Are they still bothering you?"

"Um... yeah." At least that wasn't a lie.

"What'd you say we get them back?"

 

It was a remarkable thing to see Heather Chandler's perfectly styled hair loose and tangled and falling in thick waves down the sides of her face. Heather didn't enjoy it, but Veronica sort of had a thing for it. 

It was strange for Heather's guard to be down, that's what it was. "How are we going to get them back?" Veronica asked, wiping off her smeared lipstick and carefully applying a new coat. "I can't think of anything."

"Well lucky for you, you don't need to think of it," Heather said, turning her car into the driveway of her house. "Because I already thought of the perfect plan. Follow me, I'll show you what we'll do."

Veronica dutifully followed Heather into her room and sat on her bed while the other girl dug through her closet. "What're you getting?" Seemingly in an answer to her question, Heather whirled around out of her closet holding a small handgun. "Holy shit, Heather, is it real? We're not going to kill Kurt and Ram!"

"What's your damage? Quit being a pussy and hold the gun for me." Heather said, coolly tossing the gun to Veronica on the bed. She dropped it. "And we're not going to kill them. We're going to be using ich luge bullets."

"Ich luge-what?"

"They contain these powerful tranquilizers," Heather said, sitting down next to Veronica on the bed and tucking the gun into her purse. "The Nazis used them to fake their own suicides when the Russians invaded Berlin. We will use them to knock Kurt and Ram out long enough to make it look like a suicide pact." Heather pressed her lips to Veronica's neck and looked up pleadingly. "Complete with a forged suicide note?"

A single tear traced its way down Veronica's face as she turned and kissed Heather. "Ram and I died because we had to hide our gay forbidden love from a misapproving world," Veronica muttered, pulling away from Heather and studied the other girl's features.

Heather laughed and pressed a kiss to Veronica's lips. "Perfect." She wound a hand through Veronica's short hair. "Those assholes won't know what hit them." Veronica smiled against Heathers lips and put a hand on her back, urging the two girls closer together. Heather pulled away from Veronica with a smirk.

"You wish," she said, standing up and straightening her shirt. "It's dinnertime. Will you be joining us? It's your favorite; spaghetti with lots of oregano."

"I hate you, Heather."

"You're not complaining, babe," Heather said, heading out of the room with a wink. "Come on. My parents are waiting."

 

Veronica just barely stumbled her way through dinner with Heather's parents. The Chandlers were cool and sophisticated, and Heather played the part perfectly. No one would've guessed the girls had been kissing and making a plan to fake a suicide pact just minutes ago in her bedroom. Veronica, however, stuttered and mumbled and did everything she shouldn't have. 

As soon as the plates had been cleared, Heather dragged Veronica up to her room. 

"We need you to make a call," Heather said, handing Veronica the phone. "Tell them that you want to fuck them and to meet you at the cemetery at dawn."

"Why can't you do it?"

Heather sighed in exasperation and rubbed her eyes. "Because I've put up too much of a fight. I'm suspicious. Christ on a cracker, you act like you've never plotted a murder before!"

"That's because I haven't!"

"Look. Just make the call, okay?" Veronica slowly picked up the phone and dialed Kurt's phone number. "Also, you need to sound... needy. Okay?"

"Um... okay."

The phone rang and Veronica sat up on the bed, her back resting against the headboard of the bed, Heather pressed against her side in dangerous proximity. Kurt picked up the phone and the girls could hear the din in the background. "Yello?"

"Hey, Kurt. Ram." Veronica said, trying to ignore the handgun waiting in Heather's purse. "It's Veronica."

"Oh, hey, 'Ronica," Kurt said, surprised. "It's Veronica, Ram."

"Yeah," Veronica responded slowly, taking a quick breath as Heather pressed her lips to her collarbone. Veronica looked at the girl quizzically, but Heather motioned for her to continue. "I've... changed my mind."

"She sounds horny, man." Ram muttered in the background. 

"Yeah. Well, if you want to uphold your end of the deal, meet me in the cemetery." Veronica gulped. "At dawn."

"Okay..." Kurt said, excitement lacing his voice. "We'll be there, 'Ronica." He hung up the phone with a click.

"Good job," Heather said, kissing up Veronica's neck. "Now we wait."

And so it went, the hours until dawn passed with kisses and mumbled worries and quick glances at the clock.

"What time is it?" Veronica asked with a yawn, not willing to disentangle herself from the heat of Heather's body. 

"It's just before dawn. We need to go."

"But I'm tired..." Veronica whined, shivering as Heather got up and threw the blanket off of Veronica's body. 

"You're a little bitch when you're tired, you know that?" Heather said, putting on her jacket and grabbing her purse. "You should've slept earlier."

Veronica sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Can we go get coffee?"

Heather sighed dramatically. "Fine. Sometimes, I wish you were still just a nerd and I didn't have to put up with your annoying ass all the time."

Veronica got up and shrugged on her jacket. "Shut up, you love my ass."

"Unfortunately, I do," Heather said, opening her bedroom door. "We need to be quiet because my parents are asleep. Remember the plan?"

Veronica nodded. "We're still getting coffee though, right?"

"Definitely."

 

After three cups of coffee, Veronica felt much more awake. Heather drummed her fingers against the steering wheel as she drove, and the soft repetition kept Veronica's mind off of what was to come.

"I think you should get out."

Heather's voice shook Veronica out of her daze, and the girl looked over at Heather. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I think you should walk the rest of the way there." Heather said, stopping the car on the side of the road by the cemetery. "It would be suspicious for me to drop you off or even for you to be driving my car. You know?"

Veronica nodded. "I guess."

"Alright," Heather said, opening the care door. "Get out and walk. Knock 'em dead, babe."

Veronica winked at Heather and left the car, wincing as the sound of the car door slamming cut through the silence of the light. Hopefully Kurt and Ram didn't notice.

Veronica walked the rest of the way to the cemetery, hoping that she had brought a warmer jacket with her. It was just barely fall, but it was cold at dawn nonetheless. Veronica reached the gate and refused to look back at the source of the click of heels on the pavement behind her, knowing that Heather had followed her out of her car and would wait by the gate until her warning. She took a deep and walked through the tall metal gate of the cemetery, shivering in the cold.

"Kurt? Ram?" The cemetery was quiet. Veronica wandered aimlessly through the gravestones, ignoring the very real threat of ghosts and grave-robbers. "Are you guys here?" Silence. Veronica took a deep breath and tried to make her voice less shaky. "It's me, Veronica. I'm by the gate."

"Come deeper in, 'Ronica," Ram's voice came from further inside the cemetery. "We wouldn't want people to... hear us."

"That's so fucking creepy," Veronica muttered under her breath. "Where are you guys?"

"We're by the fountain," Ram responded. "Hurry up."

Veronica used her large metal flashlight to navigate her way through the gravestones and tried to ignore the gnawing fear of what would happen if Heather didn't show up in time. Finally, Veronica found the memorial fountain at the center of the cemetery. Kurt and Ram were leaning on the stone of the fountain, empty bottles of alcohol scattered around them. 

"Heyyyyyy, 'Ronicaaaaaaa." Kurt slurred, stumbling over towards Veronica. She stiffened and fought the urge to step back or run away. "I'm so glad you're here."

Veronica closed her eyes and tried to imagine someone, anyone standing in front of her instead of Kurt and Ram. The first thing her brain conjured up was an image of Heather Chandler instead. Veronica took a deep breath. How did Heather make her feel? She just needed to channel that emotion into what she was saying; it was simple acting.

"Hey, Kurt. Ram." Concentrate. Make your voice higher, make your body language less tense. 

"So do we just whip it out, or what?" Ram interjected, shoving himself next to Kurt and leaning drunkenly on his friend. 

Veronica shuddered. "Take it slow, Ram. Strip for me." The words tasted sour in her mouth, but the boys seemed to believe it.

Slowly and sloppily, the boys removed their coats and jeans until they were standing in the graveyard naked aside from their underwear. Veronica took a moment to review the plan. Find a way to count to three, and Heather would come out on three. Veronica's thoughts were interrupted, however, when Ram lunged forward and kissed her. 

In a sudden impulse, Veronica swung up the arm holding the flashlight and hit Ram across the head. Veronica didn't have time to process what was had happened due to the noise of the metal flashlight colliding with Ram's head and the loud thump of his body hitting the ground brought Heather out of the woods, and in a split second and a large bang there was a large hole in Ram's chest.

Kurt reacted quicker than Veronica. He ran, dodging gravestones and trees as he darted towards the tall chainlink fence on the edge of the cemetery. Heather ran after him, kicking off her red heels and moving with speed and grace that Kurt in all his drunken glory would never be able to muster.

Veronica finally processed the situation and dropped down to Ram's limp body. Her stomach churned when she looked at the bullet hole, so she reached a hand up to his neck to feel for a pulse. There was no pulse to be found. Panicking, Veronica hastily felt all along the side of his neck, but there was no sign of life. Veronica's breath quickened, and her heart seemed to balloon in her chest.

"Heather?" She cried weakly, then louder, "Heather!"

Shouting from the edge of the cemetery alerted Veronica to where the two were. Kurt had climbed the large chain-link fence separating the graveyard from the empty road on the other side and was perched dangerously at the top of the fence while Heather stood at the bottom, her hair loose and her arm steady as she held the gun towards the shaking boy.

"Heather!" Veronica yelled, running towards the fence before tripping and sprawling across the ground. Searing pain shot through her ankle, but that didn't matter. She got up and stumbled towards Heather. "You don't have to do this!"

"I won't let them bother you anymore!" Heather said, her voice strong and steady. "I can't let them!"

"Heather, stop! I didn't fall in love with a murderer!" Heather's stoic expression faltered and her wrist just barely shook. "Don't do this!"

"I'm sorry, Veronica," Heather said, lifting her head and aiming the gun. "They can't hurt you any longer." With a single loud bang, Kurt dropped like a stone from the fence and landed at Heather's feet. Slowly, Heather put down her arm and looked towards Veronica, who had finally reached where she was standing.

"What the fuck have you done?" Veronica spat, tears streaking her face. Heather reached out two hands and grabbed Veronica's face, not as a romantic gesture but a desperate attempt to ground herself.

"I'm sorry, Veronica." Heather said, her voice shaky. "I'm sorry." Heather pressed her lips to Veronica's and for once, Veronica's mind was awake as ever, replaying the events of the night over and over again. There were two teenagers dead in the cemetery next to them, and Veronica was responsible. 

"We have power, Veronica," Heather muttered against her lips. "Nobody has to hurt us anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if you wanted fluff from this story because I just crushed that hope. Don't worry, I'm not done with the murder! I don't know what else to say. Later, y'all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my little bros. You can follow me on tumblr at symmetricalfaced for Heathers stuff and order_of_the_forks for more general stuff. Coolio.


End file.
